


G.U.Y.Z. W.H.O. S.H.O.O.O.T. G.H.O.S.T.S. W.I.T.H. T.H.E.R. G.U.N.S.

by Will_Keaton



Category: F.E.A.R. (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Fic, Deliberate Badfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_Keaton/pseuds/Will_Keaton
Summary: A military unit trained to shoot ghosts will face its greatest challenge.





	G.U.Y.Z. W.H.O. S.H.O.O.O.T. G.H.O.S.T.S. W.I.T.H. T.H.E.R. G.U.N.S.

Sergent Becky prepered his G.U.Y.Z. W.H.O. S.H.O.O.O.T. G.H.O.S.T.S. W.I.T.H. T.H.E.R. G.U.N.S. team. Their had been reparts of ghostish activity in the haunted nuclear bomb making plant and corporal Becky had to tak his team into the inside and find out the reason cause of the ghosting and also stop the ghostes from ghosting anymore. He knew it would bee his most difcultist mission evar.

When the G.U.Y.Z. W.H.O. S.H.O.O.O.T. G.H.O.S.T.S. W.I.T.H. T.H.E.R. G.U.N.S. Team arrived at the haunted nuclear bomb making plant they wen't in using stnadard delta sigma formation. Like a professional Genral Becky flashbanged the door and the proke it down with his supar feet. Then using a ion gamma manouver the team walked through the door and became inside the plant.

The place of the inside was enpty except for all the ded people who were dead. Using a fireman bravo tango technique the G.U.Y.Z. W.H.O. S.H.O.O.O.T. G.H.O.S.T.S. W.I.T.H. T.H.E.R. G.U.N.S. Team fannned out and made the eexplared the nucler bomb manofractuing place. Soon they became a huanting because they're were ghosts their. One man was haunted so bad his head explod.

Using a jalepino ham sandwich manovoar Admiral Becky foundededed the sauce of the huantingness. It was a ghost made of ghost stuff and her name was Alma.

“Y R U ghosting everywere!” Ensign Becky made shouted very quitly.

Bcuz I am Ghost pregnant?” the reply Alma.

Of corse. She was ghost preggers. Now everything sense to luitenent becky.

Using har ghost pawaer the ghost Alma who was ghost pregnant gave ghost birth to tw ghots babies. Butt than the government came in and taked away the ghost abbies and also made the Alma lock up inside a rubiks cube.

Fro years the govarnment raising the ghost abaies et secret government secret place. But bad news became; one of the ghost babies grew up to bee a evil. But good knews for captain Becky the other ghost baby growed up to be less evil and also good.

Commander Becky and the rest of his G.U.Y.Z. W.H.O. S.H.O.O.O.T. G.H.O.S.T.S. W.I.T.H. T.H.E.R. G.U.N.S. Squad who were all dead team under used Alpha omega Tango formation too shoot Alma in the face.

Major Becky was glad that Alma was not a problem anymore but the evil ghost, I just rembered his name was Paxton, was still there and evil. “I will use nuclear bombs to nukular bomb the world and make world a good place for ghost!”

Captain Becky knewd somehow that he were the only people in th world whe could stop Paxton and his evil scheeme from bean a evil monkey.

Paxton ran away from the Kernal Beckey and then sicked ghosts robots on him. Brigader Becky was beaten up by the ghosts robots. They haunted him till neer the rink of death. Becky's guns are the not working against ghoats kind so he had no way of defending hisself. He knowed his doom was doomed.

As he was slipping into the death pudding military guy Becky ran into his used to be boss in the afterliving. “Hey you!” the persan says. “You can not be a giver upper person when all of the warld depends on your bravery!

“But I don't know how make kill ghosts”! Officer Becky says.

“No! You can still make kill ghosts if you use tha Beta shamalama ding dong technique!”

Og course! The beta shamalama ding-dong technicue! Everyone in G.U.Y.Z. W.H.O. S.H.O.O.O.T. G.H.O.S.T.S. W.I.T.H. T.H.E.R. G.U.N.S. war taught the beta shamalama dingdong technique when they wor babies!

I will use the beta shamalama dingdong technique! Private Becky madethe say. Then he went bak to life world andc used it to kill all the robot ghoosts.

“There was my reason I leed G.U.Y.Z. W.H.O. S.H.O.O.O.T. G.H.O.S.T.S. W.I.T.H. T.H.E.R. G.U.N.S.! Becky Made the shout! Now it was time for the big battle with Paxton to save all of the Earths.

Paxton!” Becky was shout!

“Becky” Paxton made shout back.

“Please don't use the nucular weaposn to nuclear wepon Earth. It will be a very naughty thing.

'You now nothing” Paxton is said. “you are not even a noer of who you really are for real.

“What is the say you of!?” Rear General Beckey says .

“Remember when Alma was ghost pregnant and gave birth two to ghost babies? I was one, but you were the other!”

“Noooooooooooo” That was impossible! “I am not a believer of you!” Becky says harshly.

“Then you will die ignorant of you hurtage.” “Now die” and Paxton made the ghost haunting.

Luitenant Captain Becky was the hurting. Then he realized something. If he was ghost baby then his also were making of ghots powers. So Becky used his ghosts powers too haunt Paxton.

“This is unbelieveable Paxtom made the say.” Then he became a dead.

Bridgeadder Luetenat General Becky was happy that he had made win. But then out of nowere a creepy hand put its hand on his shoulder.


End file.
